


Red

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, Humiliation, Marking, NSFW, NSFW text, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader Insert, Riding Crop, Sex, Smut, Spanking, dub con, request, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Dean and a riding crop. How the hell did the reader end up in this situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

The cool air of the motel room rushed over your skin as Dean fastened the last knot to your ankle. It wasn’t all that tight - he’d definitely left enough room for you to wiggle your legs if need be. Your hands however, were fastened tightly against the headboard, and you whimpered as he trailed one finger along your sensitive skin.

‘How’s that, sweetheart?’ His low voice echoed around the small room, and you swallowed hard, hearing your blood rush through your own veins. ‘Not too tight?’

‘No.’ You whispered, turning your head to try and see him. The angle he’d left you at meant you couldn’t move to see him, and it only heightened the arousal pooling in your core.

When you’d set out to help Sam, find Dean and bring him home, you hadn’t expected a third of a bottle of tequila and a promise from black eyes that he’d go home if you gave in to the desire you’d been unsuccessfully hiding from him the last three years. You weren’t sure if it was the alcohol that had finally caused you to cave, or the smouldering looks he’d been focusing on you all night, but he’d certainly taken the whispered confession that you wanted him to fuck you until you couldn’t walk and completely run with it.

‘Will you stop?’ You asked, the percentage in your blood thinning down as anxiety about the situation overcame you. ‘I mean, if I ask -’

Dean frowned, his hand now at your lower back, sending tingles running along your spine. ‘I might be a demon, baby, but I’m not a complete asshole. You say stop, and I’ll stop.’ His mouth was suddenly by your ear, hot breath fanning across your cheek. ‘But I can guarantee you’re not gonna wanna tell me to stop.’

You sucked in a lungful of air as he abandoned your body. He’d barely touched you, but you felt more turned on than you’d ever been in your entire life.

Rustling reached you as Dean stripped, and you wished you could see him. The few glimpses you’d had in hotel rooms and the bunker over the course of your time with him had offered very little for your imagination to go on, and just thinking about that hard body, completely naked in the same room as you was enough to have wetness pooling between your thighs.

‘You’re fucking gorgeous like this.’ His voice seemed gruffer than it had before, and you felt the air shift as he moved around the bed. ‘Seeing you spread out, that perfect ass begging to be reddened.’ He chuckled, before landing a hard smack to your left ass cheek. You squeaked in return, prompting him to slap you again, your squeak becoming a whimper. ‘Oh yeah, baby likes that.’

Dean abandoned you again, and you clenched your fingers, testing your bonds, wondering how long he’d hold you like this. When he returned to your side, something cold touched your ankle, and you jumped.

‘Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m not gonna hurt you.’ He paused, trailing the cold item along your calf, and you realised the material was leather. ‘Not unless you ask real nice.’ You shuddered at the tone of his voice, as the leather moved up to the back of your knee and you giggled, jerking your leg away. Dean laughed at the reaction, touching your other leg to see if you did the same. ‘Someone a little ticklish?’

‘Yeah.’ You rasped, moaning as he moved his attention to your thighs. ‘Wh-what is that?’

He groaned as you opened your legs for him, revealing your glistening sex to his hungry gaze. ‘Oh baby, look at you. Opening up for me like such a good girl.’ The praise made you swoon a little, and he moved the object further up, pressing it into your slit. ‘And this? This is a riding crop. Not even sure why I have it, really. But, lucky I do.’ His voice came closer as you squirmed, and the tip of the riding crop dug into your clit. ‘You have no idea how long I’ve thought about marking up your perfect skin. And this? Just the start. We got all night, sweetheart.’

You jumped as he pulled the crop away, before landing it on your ass, the flat leather at the end leaving a small red welt. The yelp you gave made him do it again, and you felt goosebumps erupt across your body.

‘Wonder if I can make you cum just by marking up your ass with this crop?’ He brought it down again, leaving a third red mark on your skin. ‘You’re already wet, aren’t you? Begging for it.’ When you didn’t answer, a fourth mark appeared on your ass, and you cried out. ‘Answer when I ask you a question, sweetheart. You should know I don’t like being ignored.’

‘Yes! Fuck, yes, Dean.’

‘Yes, what?’

‘I’m wet. I’m really - fuck - really wet.’

Dean laughed, his padded footsteps echoing around the bed as he trailed the tip of the crop across your rapidly reddening cheeks. ‘Always thought you had it bad for Sammy, to be honest. Didn’t think ol’ Dean was your little desire.’ Another thwap of the crop, and you sank your teeth into your bottom lip, your body tightening with the blow. ‘How long you wanted me, sweetheart?’

You groaned as he pressed the tip into the crack of your ass cheeks, making you tense. ‘Since I met you.’

He tutted. ‘Filthy little whore.’ He brought the crop down again, a little harder this time and you cried out, making him grin widely. ‘My, my, she likes it. Being called a little whore whilst I’m spanking her red raw with a crop. You a little slut, Y/N?’

You nodded, before realising that he’d want verbal confirmation. ‘Yes! Fuck, I’m a whore. I’m a filthy little slut.’

‘Oh, she’s good.’ Dean flicked the crop through the air again, and it cracked against your skin once more, leaving another red mark. Before the welt could go down, he repeated the action, and your toes curled, the pain mingling with the pleasure throbbing between your legs and you realised just how fucking desperate you were for him to fuck you until you couldn’t feel a thing but him.

It didn’t even matter that he was as black eyed as they came.

Shame settled in the pit of your belly as you realised where you were and who you were with. This wasn’t Dean Winchester who worried about you on a hunt, or followed every move closely to make sure you didn’t get hurt. This wasn’t the Dean who would happily give up an extra slice of pizza when he thought you hadn’t eaten enough, or who let you get the first shower because he knew that Sam would use all the hot water. The wasn’t the Dean who’d open your beer and tease you because you’d broken a nail doing it once.

This Dean was rough, hardened and jagged at the edges, and probably not the healthiest of bed fellows to pick. He said he wouldn’t hurt you, that he’d stop, but just how much could you trust him.

And just how wrong did it make you to be begging for his touch underneath that crop, wanting him to fuck you every way he could?

‘You want more, sweetheart?’ You nodded, your entire body thrumming with need and he grinned, rubbing the crop in small circles on your ass. ‘You’re gonna have to ask nicely.’

‘Please, Dean…’ You whispered, your body writhing on the crappy motel bed. ‘Please, need it…need you -’ You craned your neck, desperate to see him, but unable to see anything, which was infuriating. Losing control of a situation was one of your fears, but losing control like this was like straddling the line between heaven and hell, but knowing there was infinite pleasure awaiting you on every side.

‘Fuck, you’re so pretty all red and swollen like that, Y/N. Look at all these pretty little marks.’ His fingers touched your sore ass and you whimpered, only prompting him to press harder. ‘Got my dick harder than I’ve ever been, you know that?’ A shudder ran through you, and you felt the bed dip as something hit the floor. ‘As much as I love using that crop on you, I wanna feel you wrapped around my cock, slut.’

You cried out, feeling his large hands land on your ass, the rough callouses of his fingers running over the welts left from the crop. ‘Dean!’ His name fell from your lips as he lifted you onto your knees, the reason for the longer ropes at your ankles apparent now he’d utilised it.

He pressed against you, the tip of his cock teasing your dripping entrance as you wiggled enticingly, prompting Dean to slap your rear and laugh. ‘Eager for my dick, princess?’ You opened your mouth to reply, only to scream as he slammed into you, burying himself to the hilt in one brutal thrust. Your walls flexed around his length, and he grunted loudly, his hands grabbing your ass and squeezing. ‘Fucking tight and wet, jeez.’ He held himself inside you, as you pulled at the restraints around your wrists, whimpering when he moved again, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in.

Your fingers clung to the pillows as Dean used your body, his hands pawing at you, giving only minimal attention to your pleasure as he sought his own, his cock bruising you with every single stroke, and you knew you were getting exactly what you’d asked for. He pinched at your ass, making the welts there worse, but it only increased the sensations coursing through your veins. It was like he was liquid fire pouring into your veins, and you screamed for him as your orgasm crashed over you.

‘Fuck, you feel amazing.’ He slapped your ass, watching his own cock being swallowed up by your hungry cunt. ‘So wet for me.’ You moaned, your eyes rolled back as he slid a finger alongside his cock, scooping up your juices where they leaked out around him. ‘You cum hard, don’t you, little whore?’

‘Y-yes -’ You whimpered, and Dean smiled, his eyes flashing black as he pressed his body into your back, still rolling his hips into you. ‘Dean -’

‘What?’ He asked. ‘What does my little cock slut want?’

‘Wanna feel you…’ Your voice was raspy as you closed your eyes, feeling sweat beading on your skin. ‘Wanna feel you cum.’

‘Oh, sweetheart.’ Dean chuckled, digging his fingers into your hips. ‘I was planning on it, with or without your permission. Gonna fill that sweet little pussy up with my spunk. You want that? Wanna feel your insides all warm with my cum?’ You nodded, your face pressed into the pillows as Dean put his weight on you, riding you hard into the mattress.

He didn’t say anything, and for long moments, the room was filled with gasps, moans and guttural grunts from the demon on top of you, and you could feel your second orgasm brimming. Dean growled, slapping his hand onto your ass and holding it there, his other hand gripping your shoulder as he slammed into you once, twice, and then roared. You clenched around him, squeezing your eyes shut as he pumped load after load of sticky hot cum into your body, triggering your final climax.

Before you were even done, he pulled out, leaving a trail of wetness across your thigh, your shuddering body pushing his spendings from your hole, and you slumped, red ass in the air as he climbed off of the bed. You didn’t even protest as he walked around the bed, dressing quickly.

When you opened your eyes, he was dropping your phone onto the bedside table, but making no move to untie you.

‘I know you had intended to bring me home, but it ain’t happening, sweetheart.’ Dean leant down, keeping his black eyes on yours and you felt a string of fear run through your chest. ‘I text Sammy. He should be here before room service bust in.’ He smirked. ‘You shouldn’t have let me tie you up, sweetheart. I’d say next time you’d learn your lesson, but there won’t be a next time.’

‘Dean -’ You choked up, trying to move, but he’d simply secured you too well. With a slap on your still sore ass, he walked away, and you shut your eyes as the door closed behind him.


End file.
